Conventional flow reservoirs for paint spray guns typically have a bowl-shaped container, whose bottom side has an opening with an attachment part for detachable fastening of the container on the upper side of the paint spray gun. The attachment part typically consists of a connector that is inserted into the container floor and that has an external thread for screwing into a corresponding threaded opening on the upper side of the paint spray gun. The bowl-shaped container is usually closed on its upper side by a suitable cover, which should prevent undesired paint leakage. However, the production of such flow reservoirs with attachment parts manufactured separately and then connected to the container is relatively complicated, and is associated with correspondingly high costs.
From WO 01/12337 A1, flow reservoirs are already known that include a bowl-shaped container and a cover that can be set on this container with a hollow cylindrical attachment part. In these known flow reservoirs, however, the container cover with the cylindrical attachment part cannot be attached directly to the paint spray gun. Here, an additional adapter tailored to the attachment part is required for attaching the flow reservoir to the paint spray gun.